My Heart's a Floating Snowflake
by TheHeart'sWind
Summary: After the baby was killed, Ed didn't know what to do. Then he met her... OC/Ed Edd/Kevin Johnny/Plank
1. Chapter 1

After many years of rape and submission by her father, Nazz finally found it in her power to run away from her home. Her alcoholic dad had to move because she was out on the streets selling crack and her body.

Now, none of the Ed's had anything to do. Sure they had incorporated many scams and tricks in order to steal money from the unsuspecting culdesac kids, but now everyone was depressed after hearing about Nazz's story.

Ed had completely changed into a dark, nightmarish creature. He still stood at a monstrous 6' 6" but he grew his hair out so that it tipped over his one eye. He had dyed the tips red and consistently wore black and blue tripp jeans he bought from Hot Topic. He had no longer held that goofy retarded act and switched into learning everything about vampyrism. Some people even like to say that he is a vampire that lives in his basement for all of the day and comes out only at night.

Ed's sister, Sarah, had committed murder/suicide with Eddy. They were dating for a few years, until one day she walked into his house while he was having sex with Lee Kanker in his room. This caused her to go into a spiraling downfall of depression that eventually led her into going over to Eddy's house with a rifle and shooting Eddy twice. Soon afterward she hung herself in his room from the disco ball.

After Sarah died, Jimmy became a vampire and fell in love with Ed. It was at Sarah's funeral service where he was able to talk with him and feel that they were meant for each other. The next day they had sex and Jimmy became pregnant. Ed was glad to take care of the baby and it was had that night. They took care of the baby until Kevin, who had became a rapist and pervert, decided that he should get rid of Jimmy because he hated him. So, Kevin broke into Jimmy's house with Rolf and proceeded to go up into Jimmy's room. Rolf attacked Jimmy first with a baseball bat and started beating him senseless over the head until they thought he was dead. Jimmy got back up, because he was a vampire, and killed Rolf but, Kevin had a shotgun handy and blew Jimmy's head off. Kevin was about to leave, until a crying came out of a crib that was in the corner of the room. Kevin saw that there was a baby boy in the crib with a small nameplate over it labeled, "Eduardo, vampire son of Jimmy and Ed." Kevin thought that this was the ultimate way to mess with Ed. So, Kevin took the baby and proceeded to rape it anally with his penis until the baby split in half. Kevin was pleased and took a stick of butter shoved on the inside of the baby and scotch taped it with it's name tag on it. He rode out to Ed's house where he opened the basement window and threw the baby in.

Ed has never been the same way since.....


	2. Enter Barquita

Barquita was a hooker that lived in the alleyway. She had lived there since she was raped by her mother and kicked out of her house when she was five. Barquita spent the majority of her days whoring herself out to the neighborhood kids for crack money and food. She had squatted in the empty shell of a house that was left when Nazz, one of her former clients, and her family had moved on. Barquita heard about how Jimmy, one of her former clients, had died and she wanted to go to his funeral. She wore a pink ballerina outfit, except that it was entirely black, except for the purple tips at the end of the shoulderpads, and except for the big orange stripe in the middle. Her hair was white blonde with black and red roots that covered her crystallized blue eyes. As she trudged along, in the rain to the back alley where the closed casket funeral of Jimmy and Eduardo, she met up with Rolf, who was extremely horny.

"Hey, babe." Rolf flirted, his blue hair in cornrows, his large bulky figure hovering over the 5' Barquita. "I just got my paycheck for the week, I don't want to spend it all, but with you, I might reconsider."

"How about we head towards the Alley?" Barquita tensely moaned through her clenched teeth, "You have any ice on you?"

"Fuck yeah, I do." Rolf commented as he and she walked into the rainy, brooding alleyway. "But, you shouldn't have any ice without getting a bite to eat first." Rolf unzipped his sagging jeans to reveal his large black cock that was over 1' in length.

Barquita took a hold of his massive member and plugged it into the back of her hungry throat, her teeth slowly cut into the quivering cock, making Rolf moan sensually. Rolf started to thrust his cock down her tiny throat, hitting her head against the fence with every thrust.

"Is that as far as you can go?" Rolf screamed with lust.

"No, I'll reach the next level." Barquita proceeded to go balls deep with Rolf's dinosaur dick. Rolf started to moan in happiness as he hit her stomach acid and started to unleash his load of manjuice. The force of the load was too much for Barquita as she proceeded to puke out Rolf's fluids onto his cock and onto his favorite pair of jeans.

"BITCH!" He screamed as he slapped Barquita with his cock. "These were my favorite jeans and now they're ruined." Rolf took out his pocket knife and cut of Barquita's nipples.

"Ahhh." Barquita moaned in pleasure, the feeling of her nerves in such immense pain, turned her on so much. "Can I have the Meth now?"

Rolf looked at her with a pissed complexion. "See me after the funeral, then you might need to do some favors for me."

Rolf ran home to get changed and Barquita went to the funeral, until everything changed….


End file.
